Reptilian Physiology
Power to use the abilities of reptiles. Variation of Animal Imitation and Animal Morphing. Also Called * Mipedian Body/Form/Mimicry/Physiology * Reptilia Body/Form/Mimicry/Physiology * Reptile Body/Form/Mimicry/Physiology Capabilities User with this ability either is or can mimic/transform into reptiles, including Crocodilia (crocodiles, gavials, caimans, and alligators), Sphenodontia (tuataras), Squamata (lizards, snakes, and worm lizards) and Testudines (turtles, terrapins and tortoises). Applications * Brumation * Claw Retraction * Decelerated Aging * Dermal Armor - usually scales * Enhanced Durability * Enhanced Lung Capacity * Enhanced Smell * Powerful Bite * Self-Sustenance Variations * Archosauromorph Physiology ** Archosaur Physiology: Enhanced Strength *** Crocodilia Physiology (crocodiles, gavials, caimans, and alligators): Enhanced Speed, Speed Swimming, Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Senses, Night Vision, Enhanced Durability *** Avemetatarsalian Physiology **** Dinosauria Physiology: Enhanced Condition, Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Durability ***** Avian Physiology: Beak Protrusion, Flight, Enhanced Intelligence **** Pterosaur Physiology/Extinct ** Pantestudine Physiology *** Sauropterygia Physiology *** Testudine Physiology (turtles, terrapins and tortoises): Dermal Armor, Enhanced Durability, Decelerated Aging **** Tortoise Physiology: **** Turtle Physiology: Aquatic Adaptation * Lepidosaur Physiology ** Sphenodontia Physiology (tuataras): ** Squamata Physiology (lizards, snakes, and worm lizards): Poison Generation *** Amphisbaeni Physiology (worm lizards): Burrowing *** Lacertilia Physiology (lizards): Anatomical Liberation, Enhanced Vision, Wallcrawling **** Chamaeleonidae Physiology (chameleons): Prehensile Feet, Prehensile Tail **** Varanoidea Physiology (komodo dragons, monitor lizards): Accelerated Metabolism, Venomous Fangs ***** [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mosasauridae Mosasauridae]' Physiology': Aquatic Adaptation, Powerful Bite *** Serpentes Physiology (snakes): Body Shedding, Enhanced Flexibility/Elasticity * Ichthyosaur Physiology/Extinct: Aquatic Adaptation Mythical Reptiles: * Hydra Physiology * Minhocão Physiology: Unnatural Size * Naga Physiology * Reptilian Physiology (also called reptoids, lizard people, reptiloids, saurians, Draconians): Human Disguise Associations *Amphibian Physiology *Animal Imitation *Animal Morphing *Dragon Physiology *Egg Manipulation Reptiles are associated with a great number of mystical and supernatural abilities and connections in mythology and folklore, thus user with this power may have access to: Enhanced Memory, Memory Vessel, Memory Manipulation. Limitations * May take time for beginners to learn to control. * Reverting back to original form may be difficult. * Reptiles tend to get sluggish/brumate in cold temperatures. Known Users See Also: Reptile And Amphibian Tropes. Cartoons/Comics Live Television/Movies Gallery Veil.JPG|Androvax (Sarah Jane Adventures) Anole camouflace.jpg|Anole (Marvel Comics) camouflaging to the rocks behind him. 180px-Victor Borkowski (Earth-616) 0004.jpg|Anole with reptile spikes extruded. Croc.jpg|Killer Croc (DC Comics) has an aggressive form of atavism that gives him reptilian features, such as incredible strength, an armor-like hide, animalistic ferocity and an endless, cannibalistic appetite. Ayamesnake.jpg|Ayame Sohma (Fruit Basket) in his Zodiac form as the snake. Piggy_Reptile_Mimicry.jpg|Piggy (Power Rangers) has the form of a reptile Doc Buffy.jpg|Doc (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) Mesogog.jpg|Mesogog (Power Rangers Dino Thunder) Aeon Calcos.jpg|Aeon Calcos/Lizardman (Soulcalibur) Ssi-Ruu.jpg|A member of the Ssi-ruuk (Star Wars) Chase Young.jpg|Chase Young (Xiaolin Showdown) Chase Young Lizard Form.png|Chase Young in his lizard form. Giga Bowser.jpg|Bowser (Mario franchise) combines the traits of many reptiles Dimitri Sly Cooper.jpg|Dimitri Lousteau is a Marine Iguana. Lizard_Girl_H.png|Lizard Girl (Valkyrie Crusade) sneagator.png|Sneagator (Kinnikuman) can transform into any reptilian form, like a alligator and chameleon. BiolizardArt.png|Biolizard (Sonic the Hedgehog) Ice Warrior.jpg|Ice Warrior (Doctor Who) Komodo_dragon_Zhou_Dan_2.jpg|Zhou Dan (Kung Fu Panda 2 video game), an anthropomorphic komodo dragon. Komodo_Brothers_(Crash_Bandicoot_N_Sane_Trilogy).png|Komodo Brothers (Crash Bandicoot), anthropomorphic komodo dragons. argonians-copy.jpg|Argonians (The Elder Scrolls Series), are a race of Reptilian humanoids native to Black Marsh. Reptile.jpg|Reptile (Mortal Kombat) is a Saurian, a race that evolved from Dinosaurs Randall profile.png|Randall Boggs (Monsters, Inc.) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Animal-Based Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Reptilian Mimicry Category:Physiology Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries